cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Scud launcher
The MAZ-543 Scud Transporter Erector Launcher is an old, Soviet ballistic missile launching vehicle acquired by the GLA. It is obtained from an Arms Dealer and requires a Palace on the battlefield to produce. Due to the high investment of resouces, GLA generals had to spend a promotional point in order to obtain the Scud Launcher. It is obtainable on 1 star general. Background They represented the GLA's more advanced long-range weapon. A large, slow vehicle, the Scud Launcher could be maneuvered into place and a single SCUD missile fired at an enemy position. GLA commanders on-the-fly in between each launch. General Juhziz, who focused on demolitions, chose not to invest in toxin warheads; instead, his Scud launchers packed even more explosive power while the chemist of GLA, Dr Thrax, believes his toxin can do anything and refused to use HE Warheads. Prince Kassad, being focused on stealth tactics disregarded the Scud Launcher entirely as it would attract too much attention for his tactics to remain effective. Upgrades Base Salvage In Zero Hour, the Scud Launcher could be upgraded from the salvaged parts of destroyed enemy vehicles, improving its range and firepower. When fully refit, it surpasses other artillery, including the Nuke Cannon. Ability Generals Division Dr Thrax * SCUD Launcher only has Anthrax Warhead missiles. * Anthrax Gamma can replace the Anthrax Beta when upgraded. * Anthrax Gamma - +25% damage toxic firepower. Can kill most units, even a tanks are heavily damaged when in the affected area. Not very effective against buildings. General Rodall Demo Juhziz * SCUD Launcher only has High Explosive Warhead missiles. This cause more damage and can destroy most enemy units in a larger area. * When striking the Chinese Overlord, the Overlord only has 25% life left. Prince Kassad * Prince Kassad unable to build SCUD Launcher. Tactics/Counters The Scud Launcher was a slow, unwieldy, and poorly armored vehicle. Of course, it also had an extremely high range and its Scud missiles dealt significant damage (although the most potent warheads were reserved for the Scud Storm). Since the missiles' trajectory could not be altered mid-flight (as with the Tomahawk launcher), this gave the Scud Launcher a very fixed role as a siege weapon. The Scud Launcher required protection by other units at all times, as it was useless against almost any unit capable of moving and that had spotted it. Being part of the GLA arsenal, it was capable of being stealthed, however, aside from the basic GLA military, it was not an option for the three generals (Both Demo and Thrax were incapable of Stealth, and Kassad does not have the Scud Launcher to begin with) so this advantage was primarily lost. Nevertheless it was still a capable weapon system. However due to the slow missile trajectory and the fact it fires a missile in the first place, it can be rendered useless against heavy defenses, especially in an area filled with units that have PDLs. Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:GLA Arsenals